Easier
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Josslyn explains to Cameron and Trina why she's been pushing them away.


**Easier**

**Summary: Josslyn explains to Cameron and Trina why she's been pushing them away.**

After welcoming home her brand new sister and hanging out with Dev, Josslyn eventually thought of what Trina had said earlier that day. Her friend had been so upset. Thinking about it now, it was so easy to understand why. She had been distancing herself from Cam and Trina, however subconsciously. It wasn't something she had _meant _to do, but she'd found the less time she'd spent around Trina and Cam, the less she thought about Oscar and how she lost him. It was easier being around Dev who wasn't a constant reminder of what she'd lost. Thinking about it now hurt. Cameron had always been there for her, yet she hadn't really been there for him. The guilt squeezed at her heart and she realized that she didn't know how to fix this. Standing to her feet, she slipped on a jacket and her shoes and hurried outside to get a ride from Milo.

"Josslyn?" Kristina asked as she stepped into the coffee shop, dark eyes brimming with worry. "Why did you sound so upset when you called me?"

The blonde pushed one of the mugs of mocha across the table to Kristina, cupping her hands around her own. "I needed your advice." She answered, looking up and locking eyes with the woman.

Kristina took her seat and reached out to squeeze the teen's wrist. "Okay. Whatever it is, just ask."

Josslyn took in a deep breath before taking a long sip of her drink. "I've been...pushing my friends away and I just now realized it." She confessed. "I didn't even realize it until Trina got upset at me for not being there for Cam. She told me how onesided our relationship was because he was there for me through everything."

The other girl's eyes widened in realization, figuring out quickly why Josslyn had come to her instead of Michael. Of course, they were close, being stepsisters and all of that. But more than that, Kristina could relate. Of course, her reason for pushing people away for months was very different from Josslyn's considering she'd been involved with a cult while Josslyn had watched her first love die, but the matter still stood. "Oh, Josslyn." She whispered softly, empathy filling her eyes.

The teen swiped at her tears. "I don't want to be that person, Krissy but I don't know how to stop it. It's not as if I did it on purpose in the first place."

Kristina swallowed hard at that before scooting her chair closer, wrapping an arm around the other girl who sank into her, arms clinging desperately. Kristina's heart sank as she felt tears soak her cotton shirt. "You should tell Cam and Trina what you told me, Joss. They're your friends."

Josslyn pulled away, hiccupping. "Trina was so _mad _though, Krissy." She sniffled.

"So? It's normal for people to get mad at people they cared about. I've gotten mad at my mom. That doesn't mean I don't love her. Besides, people make mistakes. The point is, you feel bad about it now. I'm positive if you talked to them, they'd understand." Kristina said it firmly, willing her sister to believe it.

* * *

After she'd said her goodbyes to Kristina, Josslyn dug her cellphone from her purse and sent a text to Cam and Trina with shaking hands, asking them to meet her in Oscar's Meadow. Then, she stood up and walked to the park, immediately taking a seat on the bench in the middle. She felt nervous, wondering the two would even come. No matter what Kristina had said to sooth her worries, she couldn't help but believe that she might've screwed everything up royally.

Just as she was ready to give up on them showing up, she saw them turn a corner and head toward her. Her heart jumped in her throat at the sight and she felt beyond nervous. "Thanks for meeting me." She said, swallowing hard. Her gaze flickered from Cam to Trina, eyes widening as she caught sight of how red and puffy Cam's eyes were. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you two. I've been pushing you away and I didn't even realize it until you said something, Trina. I mean, you were going through hell, Cam and I basically acted as if I didn't care." She looked at the stone with Oscar's name written on it and reached out to trace his name with her fingers. "Oscar would be so disappointed in me. When he was...when he was sick he told me how much he loved my laugh and I know he wanted me happy. He'd hate that I've been distancing myself. I guess it's just...easier to talk to Dev because...he wasn't here. He never knew Oscar. Beyond him, I'm always surrounded by these constant reminders and it makes it so hard to breathe sometimes."

Trina's hard expression softened as Josslyn opened up more than she had in all of the months since Oscar's death. "You can't just push people away, Josslyn. It's not healthy or fair. Not for yourself or for the people who love you."

Cam nodded, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the park. "It really hurt to not have you by my side, Joss. I can't have you doing this again. Don't just push me away." His voice broke as he said the word. "I've lost Franco. I can't lose you, too."

Josslyn nodded tearfully before bolting up from her seat, immediately wrapping an arm around both Cam and Trina. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to try to be better about this. I promise." She sniffled, voice thick with tears.

Cam's face buried in her hair and Trina hugged her tighter and Josslyn felt relief fill her at their forgiveness. She was going to try her hardest to keep her promise. She had missed them both so much. She didn't want to hurt either of them again. As hard as it was to deal with Oscar being gone, she didn't want to lose her friends because of her thoughtless actions. And she knew that he wouldn't want that for her either.


End file.
